


I Never Told You

by Koda_Kitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drunk Levi, Drunk confessions, F/M, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Levi kinda acting like a child, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: After (Y/N) finds Levi drunk, she takes care of him for the night. Throughout the night secrets are spilled about who the captain likes.
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	I Never Told You

~Y/N~

One night in the middle of October. I was asleep in my bed after a hard day of practice. It had been a couple of months after Levi and I lost most of our squad. Being Eren and I were the only ones left all because of the Female Titan. Anyway, it was a rainy night at the headquarters when I heard a loud thud from the hall. I groan and sit up finding it silent once again.

I shrug it off thinking it was probably some random cadet lost. I lay back down and get myself back to sleep but before I was just about to I heard another loud thud. I jolt up feeling a little afraid. _What the hell is going on? _I slip out of bed and grab my robe since I was in my tank top and underwear. I open the door seeing that the hallway was completely empty.

Then I heard it again. It was becoming more frequent. Slowly I slip out of my room and close my door behind me knowing I had my key around my neck. I fold the front of my robe together to cover my underwear and cleavage as I walk down the hall to the sound. “Hello?” I call.

“Tch Ow!” I heard a familiar voice groan. I turn the corner seeing Captain Levi… He was trying to open the door to the cleaning supplies and drunk.

“Uh, sir… what are you doing?” I ask.

“Trying to find some band-aids.” he snaps loudly.

“Well, they aren’t in there,” I whisper.

He turned to give me a cold stare when I saw a gash in his arm. “Oh god, what the hell did you do?” I whisper loudly as I take his arm and examine the wound totally dismissing the fact he was drunk.

“I was messing with the 3dm gear.” he slurs.

“Why were you messing with it?” I ask.

“Putting them away.” he slurs.

I sigh and take his hand in mine. “Come on,” I say as I lightly tug on him.

“Where are we going!” he yells.

“Shhh, keep it down I’m taking you to the infirmary to get that stitched up and cleaned,” I whisper.

“You shhh!” he whispers loudly.

I roll my eyes at his childish acts but remember he isn’t himself. I quickly and quietly lead him to the infirmary. I sit him on the bed and go to grab the supplies. _This is going to be difficult… _He sat there on the bed holding his wounded arm. I grab some cotton and put some disinfecting solution on it. “Captain… this is going to hurt so please don’t freak out.” I warn in advance. I lightly take his arm into my hand and dab the wound. It began to bubble.

“Ow! What the hell!” Levi yells as he pulled his arm back. He pushed me back causing me to fall to the floor.

“I told you,” I whisper loudly.

I stood back up and disposed of the bloody cotton. I decided to let him calm down before stitching it up. He sat there holding his bloody arm swaying back and forth like a child. “Are you good now?” I ask. I go up to take his arm but he flinched and moved back away from me.

“You stay the hell away from me!” he snaps.

“I have to stitch your arm, sir,” I whisper.

“No, you hurt me,” he whines.

I roll my eyes once more. _Maybe I need to restrain him. _“Sir please, I don’t want it getting infected or worse,” I say. I kneel in front of him. His cold eyes begin to soften.

“Fine, but if you hurt me again I’ll slice you,” he says.

“I’ll do my best to make sure I won’t,” I say as I lightly take his arm in my hands. I got the needle and thread ready and lightly poke at his skin. I begin stitching as he flinches. He hisses in pain but does his best to keep calm.

When I finished I cleaned it off the wrapped it in some gauze. “Alright, you are all good… now I’m gonna take you back to your room sir.” I say. I take his hand and lightly tug him along as we entered the hallway. _I wonder why he was drinking in the first place?_

When we got to his door I turn to him hoping he had his key out and ready. He didn’t… meaning I had to feel around for it. “Getting a little too handsy,” he says.

“Shut up, I have to find your key.” I gripe.

I got the key and turn away from him as I unlock the door. When I turn to grab him he was gone. “Captain?” I quietly call.

I look to see him wandering. I run after him and grab him by the back of his shirt. “Hey! Let me go!” he whines.

“You shouldn’t wander,” I warn.

“Let go dammit this is no way to treat your superior!” he snaps.

“Well you’re not acting like one now are you?” I say as I continue to drag him back to his room. I look back to see his arms crossed. He was pouting which only proves my point. I get him into his room and close the door behind me. I suppose I can help him get his straps off and into bed. I don’t trust he’ll stay once I leave.

I walk alongside his bed while he sat there with his arms crossed. “What do you want now brat?” he asks.

“I need to take off your straps… and I will be spending the night to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.” I tell him.

He let out a ‘tch’ before moving his arms off to the side allowing me to unbuckle his straps. While doing so he watched me intensely. “Can you keep a secret?” he slurs.

“Depends on the secret sir,” I answer still focused on removing his straps.

“Okay… well, you can’t tell this particular person,” he explains.

“Okay,” I answer.

“I-I I like (Y/N).... wait! No, I love her!” he shouts.

“Captain keep your voice down.” I panic.

“You’re right…” he whispers.

I felt a little uneasy after he confessed. I couldn’t help but laugh a little. He’s so drunk he doesn’t know who he’s talking to. I finished undoing his strap. I slip off his boots and he lays back on the bed. I climb in next to him and turn out the light as I fall asleep next to him.

~Next Morning~

I woke up being flicked on the forehead. I turn to see a very grumpy Levi. “Good morning si-

“What are you doing in my bed Cadet?” he asks.

“You were drunk last night,” I answer. I turn to lay on my back. His eyes widened after hearing my answer. He sat up and looked away from me.

“Is that why this is on my arm?” he asks as he raises his right arm.

“Yes… you also said something.” I answer.

“What did I say?” he asks turning to me seeming panicked.

“You said you loved me…and told me not to tell anyone… haha, you were pretty drunk you didn’t recognize me.” I laugh.

“I see… did I do anything else?” he asks.

“No.. I mean when I was cleaning your wound you threw me to the ground because it hurt… but I’m okay.” I say as I rub the back of my neck and laugh.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” he asks.

“Just a small bruise on my elbow… but really I’m fine.” I say.

He takes my elbow into his hands gently as he looks at the small bruise. “I’m sorry,” he says before placing his lips there.

“I’m not a child you know… you don’t need to kiss it better.” I say.

“Tch… shut up,” he says as he averts his gaze away from mine.

“Why were you drinking in the first place?” I ask.

“I was… stressed… with all the damn paperwork I’ve been given and Erwin in jail… I have so much on my plate I just got stressed.” he says.

“You could have asked for help, I would help you,” I say.

“Tch quit being nice to me… I was a jerk to you,” he says nervously.

“I’m used to it sir… but really I can’t help you with your paperwork.” I tell him.

“It’s fine… I won’t be drinking again any time soon so… you shouldn’t have to worry about me.” he says.

“Well, I’m going to now that I know you love me,” I say as I take his hand in mine.

He looks back at me to meet my gaze. The past few months have been stressful for all of us, some more than others. “Can I ask you something (Y/N)?” he asks.

“Sure,” I answer.

“Why did you help me? Even after I hurt you?” he asks.

“Because I didn’t want you hurting yourself more… you act like no one around here cares about you… but there are… so why wouldn’t I? You were injured and clearly not yourself and I wasn’t going to let you wander and hurt yourself more.” I answer.

“Well… thank you,” he says.

“You’re welcome,” I say before kissing his cheek quickly. He turned to me seeming a bit shocked by my response. But then he did the unexpected. He pulled me in and greeted me with a kiss on the lips. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling my waist in closer to him while my hands made their way to his face. His lips were softer than I expected. He pulled away and smiled.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” he says.

“Me too.” I sigh.

He smiled again before placing another soft kiss on my lips. I guess it took him to get drunk for him to confess. 


End file.
